Utaeba Soko ni Kimi ga Iru Kara
Utaeba Soko Ni Kimi ga Iru Kara ( 歌えばそこに君がいるから) is a song originally by Konomi Suzuki. The song is the intro to the anime series Lost Song. It's covered by Devilish and is used as the first opening to Stage of Fate. Color Code Sakura Miyuki Lyrics Rōmaji= Nee kodou kanjitara Saa omoi wo tobasou yo Datte negatta shunkan ga Yume no hajimari Doushite tte tachidomaru kedo nando mo yasashii koe ni dakare Ima ijou no ashito wo mitsuke ni yukou Tomaranai kibou, yume, dokomademo! Utagoe wa akogare oikoshite Akiramenai subete wo tadoritsuite miseru kara Negai todoke to kanaderu Song for you Nee kioku no naka ni wa aa kanashimi ga nemuru no? Sotto tebanaseba ii yo itami oshiete Donna unmei ga matteru no darou imi wo sagashi nagara hashiru Namida de owaritakunai owarasenai Kanaetai kibou, yume, dokomademo! Utagoe de mayoi yo kiete shimae Te wo nobasu mirai wa kawari hajimeteru'n da to Shinjiru kokoro de kanaderu Song for you Kimi ga iru kara zutto soko ni ite hoshii kara utaitai yo Daiji na hito-tachi yasashii hibi wo uta itai Watashi kara nagaredasu no kono MERODII Kagayaita yozora no hoshi michi wo shime shiteru you de Unazuite mata mae wo muite atarashii sekai he Tomaranai kibou, yume, dokomademo! Utagoe wa akogare oikoshite Akiramenai subete wo tadoritsuite miseru kara Tsuyoi watashi de iyou to I sing, song for you |-| Kanji= ねえ　鼓動感じたら　さあ　想いを飛ばそうよ だって願った瞬間が　夢の始まり どうしてって立ちどまるけど　何度も優しい声に抱かれ 今以上の明日を　見つけに行こう 止まらない希望、夢、どこまでも！ 歌声はあこがれ追い越して あきらめない　全てを　たどり着いてみせるから 願い届けと奏でる　Song for you ねえ　記憶の中には　ああ　悲しみが眠るの？ そっと手放せばいいよ　痛み教えて どんな運命が待ってるのだろう　意味を探しながら走る 涙で終わりたくない　終わらせない 叶えたい希望、夢、どこまでも！ 歌声で迷いよ消えてしまえ 手を伸ばす　未来は　変わり始めてるんだと 信じる心で奏でる　Song for you 君がいるから ずっとそこにいて欲しいから　歌いたいよ 大事な人たち　優しい日々を歌いたい 私から流れだすの　このメロディー 輝いた夜空の星　道を示してるようで 頷いてまた前を向いて　新しい世界へ 止まらない希望、夢、どこまでも！ 歌声はあこがれ追い越して あきらめない　全てを　たどり着いてみせるから 強い私でいようと　I sing, Song for you |-| English= Hey, if you feel you're heart pounding, Then let your thoughts fly out. Because the moment you wished for it the dream is already happening No matter how many times you hesitated Your ears will always be surrounded by soft voices So now let's walk out bravely, to find a better tomorrow Unstoppable hopes and dreams spread to everywhere The song has surpassed our yearns Not giving up at all will be sure to grant it Reaching for hope.... I'll play a song for you Hey, deep in your memories is your sorrow sleeping? It's ok to let go of them slowly and tell me about your pain No matter what fate is awaiting us we run forward to find the truth No one can stop the tears I cry The dreams and hope we want to grant are everywhere So I'll use a song to cease all the confusion Stretch out your hand to the future It's starting to change Believe with your heart....I'll play a song for you Because you'll be here forever I've gained the desire to sing To all the important people, all the beautiful days I want to sing out loud The melody that's flowing out from me The shining star in the night sky is showing us the path forward I face forward certain walking into the new world Unstoppable hopes and dreams spread to everywhere The song has surpassed our yearns Not giving up at all will be sure to grant it No matter how strong I become I will still sing a song for you Category:Cute Songs Category:Unit Songs Category:Songs Category:Devilish Category:Sakura Mizuki Harlaown Category:Miyuki Hanasaki Category:User:StarMiya Category:Cover Songs Category:Stage of Fate Category:TV Series